fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Destruction of the Twelve Princesses' Treasures
Timothy and the others led Minnie and her friends to their hideout. "Guys, why can't you tell us what this is all about?" Minnie asked, curiously. "You'll see, kid. It's a surprise." Timothy said with a smile. While they were all the way in, he pointed ahead. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy Rose, Kilala Reno, Susan Test, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel gasped at the amazement of the statues of Danny, Gideon, Peter Pan, Fievel, Stitch, Ventus, Knuckles, Rei, Gil Nexdor, Sora, Crane, and Flynn Rider. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Alice said as she and her friends gave them a hug. "They look just like them! They even had their own eyes!" Wendy said as she and the others leaned forward to kiss the twelve statues. Just then, Aladdin, Sinbad, Dimitri, Naveen, John Smith, Miguel, Proteus, Tulio, Hugh, Eric, Prince Adam, and King Malcolm entered their cavern. The girls turned and screamed in terror. "Father!" The girls screamed in unison. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers hid quickly. The Eds stood a few feet behind the kings. They had their heads down in guilt while Cinderella, Tiana, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, and Queen Aurelia ran over to protect their daughters. "I knew it!" Aladdin cried. "You're in love with these mortals!" Sinbad added. "It looks like we have kept patience until then, girls!" Dimitri said angrily. "Aladdin, leave her alone!" Tiana shouted. "Sinbad, get away from her!" Cinderella added. "Dimitri, don't make me scratch your face!" Belle threatened. "Ariel, get out of the way!" Naveen warned her. "No!" Ariel screamed. "I won't let you hurt our adoptive daughter or her friends that way!" Olivia bit her lip and began to explain, "But, daddy-" "Now, we're going to ask you once and we want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue twelve mortal boys from drowning?" John Smith demanded. "Look, dad, we had to!" Lilo said while Pocahontas embraced her stepdaughter. "Contact between the mortal world and our kingdom is strictly forbidden! Girls, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Miguel scolded. "But if we didn't do anything, they would have drowned and died!" Kairi protested while Jasmine protected her. "Do you think we care? Twelve less mortals to worry about!" Proteus shouted. "You're nothing but losers than those Kanker girls! You don't even know them!" Amy screamed, glaring at them. Giselle embraced her, protecting her foster daughter. "Know them? We don't have to know them! They're all the same!" Tulio shouted. "Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed, and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Tulio added. That did it for Kilala, who couldn't hold it in. "FATHER, CUT THAT OUT!!!! WE LOVE THEM!!!!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she said, Kilala gasped and covered her mouth. "Kilala, please!" Snow White said, protecting her from him. Ed, Edd, Eddy, and the others gasped as well. Hugh was stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you girls lost your minds completely? They're mortals! You're immortals!" "Hey! Kilala Reno has a point here, so don't bother stopping us from saying so!" Namine cried. "Please don't be mad, Namine." Aurora said, calmly while protecting her. "Our non-biological mothers were mortals once, but did you care? Not a bit!" Viper snarled. "Viper, please don't growl at him." Mulan said, embracing her. "Now look here..." King Malcolm angrily began. "SILENCE!" Rapunzel barked. "It's true what Namine and Viper have said! Our mothers were mortals when you met them, but it made no difference to you, did it? And about Danny, Gideon, Peter Pan, and the others? That made no difference to us, either! And besides, we don't care! All this torture you talk about means nothing to us!" "Please don't raise your voice." Queen Aurelia begged, protecting her daughter. "So help us, girls we're going to get through to you, and if talking isn't helping, then I guess we have no other choice but to do this!" King Malcolm said menacingly. With that, they took out their scepters. The kings' scepter glowed. Ed, Edd, Eddy, and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite the twelve princesses and their mothers' pleas, the kings destroyed every artifact. Then they set sights on the twelve princes' statues. They pointed their scepters at them. "DADDY/FATHER/DAD/, NOOOOOO!!!!!!" The girls shouted. But it was too late. The statues were destroyed, blasted into piles of rubble. Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel began to cry, saying "How could you?!" Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and her friends ran from their mothers' arms and ran away. "Minnie, wait!" Tiana pleaded. "Alice, come back!" Cinderella begged. "Wendy, don't go!" Belle begged. "Olivia, wait! Come back!" Ariel cried. "Susan, please come back!" Lila cried. "Lilo, please don't run away!" Pocahontas cried. "Kairi, wait! Please come back!" Jasmine pleaded. "Amy, wait!" Giselle called after her. "Kilala, wait!" Snow White called after her. "Namine, please come back!" Aurora begged. "Viper, come back!" Mulan cried. "Rapunzel, wait! Don't go!" Aurelia pleaded. Tiana, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Giselle, Snow White, Lila, Aurora, Mulan, and Aurelia broke down and cried, putting their hands on their faces, and sobbed. "What have we done?" said the twelve kings in unison. Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Tyrone, and Big Daddy Lou felt sorry for the girls. "Come on! We've got to go after them before it's too late!" Timothy cried. He and the others went after the twelve princesses. Rain began pouring and Alice, Minnie, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel, now wearing their cloaks, rode on Marahute, the golden eagle, crying in the rain. Timothy, Jim Crow, Reverend Zachariah, Lil' Urle, Tyrone, and Big Daddy Lou now had their umbrellas, called after the twelve girls. "Minnie! Alice! Wendy!" Timothy called out. "Olivia! Lilo! Where are you, guys?" Lil' Urle called. "Kairi, where are you?" Reverend Zachariah called. "Amy! Kilala! Come back to us! We love you too much!" Big Daddy Lou called out. "Susan! Where are you?" Jim Crow called. "Namine! Viper! Rapunzel!" Tyrone called out. "I can't believe they're gone, Tyrone! The twelve princesses ran away from home!" Lil' Urle said, as he started to cry. "Don't worry, Lil' Urle. We'll look for them as soon as we can!" Tyrone said, comforting his brother. "I agree with you, Tyrone." Timothy agreed. "We must find the girls before they hurt themselves." Big Daddy Lou said. He and the others went over to the forest to look for the twelve princesses. Category:Fan Fiction